yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble
| website = Official Japanese website Official North American website }} is an mobile-application game for the iOS and Android. It was first revealed during the Level-5 2015 Vision Event and was released in Japan for Android devices on October 21, 2015, and later for iOS on October 28, 2015. It was released in North America on March 24, 2016 for both iOS and Android devices and came out in Europe and Russia on March 30, 2017. The Korean servers were shut down on July 20, 2017. The American, European, and Taiwanese servers are currently set to shut down on May 31, 2018. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Disney's Tsum Tsum, but with Yo-kai Watch elements mixed in. Players must connect Yo-kai together to attack. Each attack charges the Yo-kai's Soultimate attack and 'fever' bar. Fever Mode allows the player to attack all Yo-kais at once and gives bonus damage for a limited time. Progression through the game is made by way of a map has different levels that have the player's fighting off a Yo-kai to befriend it. The player must defeat each Yo-kai before they can proceed to the next level. Weakness chart Adaptation differences Due to Wibble Wobble being launched before the release of Yo-kai Watch 2, the game originally took out Yo-kai and other elements from games past it like Yo-kai Watch Busters. Over time, however, NHN has gradually become more open to adding in both Busters and Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai. Here are some changes that were made to the game when it launched: *Hailey's sprite on the Uptown Springdale and Breezy Hills maps were removed. *Usapyon was removed from the game entirely and replaced with Kyubi on the title and "Downloading Data" screen. Despite this, Usapyon was still featured in the opening animation and commercials, and on several transition screens during Scramble Battle events; and "Pyon" was left in the user titles that can be obtained with Medal Points. **Usapyon was later added in November 2017, alongside the revelation of Hailey through the Happy Popcorn Scramble Battle event. *Early events featuring Busters Yo-kai had said Yo-kai replaced with others before being finally added much later on. Events The game regularly holds events to keep users' interest. There are many different events that have been held since the game's launch, some even exclusive to the American version. There are different kinds of events as well: *Map Event: Events focused around normally three or more limited-time maps with bonus stages and Yo-kai available on them. *Mission Event: Events focused primarily around adding missions for a limited time, usually offering rare rewards for completing them. *Scramble Battle: Events split into four or five rounds where individual users must pick from one of three teams and collect certain items on the map, fighting to bring their teams to victory by getting the most of the item. *Slingshot Battle: Map events featuring a special game mode appearing every few stages where one flings Yo-kai Wib Wobs up at certain characters (differing based on events) to do damage to them and try to defeat them, then get rewards based on how many times the player finishes them off. *Race Battle: Map events featuring special Race Stages at the end of the map, where the player needs to complete up to eight challenges (ex. Link X or more Wib Wobs, use X Soultimate Moves) as quick as possible, then get ranked based on their time. This mode was later implemented into Challenge Ultra Battles on story maps, so only two Race Battles were held in Japan. *Gates of Whimsy: A very recent type of event format introduced in the Japanese version that operates similar to a Slingshot Battle, where occasionally when you clear a stage on the event map, a Gate of Whimsy will appear. The gates themselves are mini-maps that come in up to three different forms and seven levels for each form. The player will also have a limited amount of HP in the gates that slowly refills, and will earn rewards the more gates they complete. *Special Stage: An endless stage with infinite waves of Yo-kai (ending when your HP runs out) where a specific event Yo-kai will appear and the player must defeat as many of that Yo-kai as possible for a higher chance of befriending them. Only two of these events have been held in the Japanese version. *Crank-a-kai Events: Using the Crank-a-kai machines to house new Yo-kai every event has been a regular routine for all versions of the game, but some events are entirely focused around special drop rate boosts to the Crank-a-kai machines or even creating unique ones with tons of rare Yo-kai. List of Yo-kai by Medallium Number The Yo-kai that appear in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble have different stats to the regular series. Level Trivia * The American version has thirteen exclusive yo-kai, those being Melonyan M, Hardy Hound M, Shogun King M, Whismellowman M, Captain Thunder M, Orcanos M, Grapenyan M, Oranyan M, Libertynyan, Libertynyan s, Libertynyan ss,Mimikin, and Mimikin A. Gallery Icons Logos Video gallery File:Trailer YO-KAI WATCH Wibble Wobble|Trailer File:YO-KAI WATCH™ Wibble Wobble Announce Trailer|Another Trailer External links * Official Japanese website * Official North American website fr:Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble de:Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Video games